


Anatomy lessons

by windowsmaker



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Leorio finds himself struggling with med school assignment, and you take it into your hands to help him learn more about anatomy.
Relationships: Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Anatomy lessons

“This SUCKS!” Leorio groans for the thousandth time in the hour you’d been with him. 

“What is it this time, Leorio? Is it still the simulation?” You ask him as you scoot closer to him to peer at his computer screen. 

“Yes… I may or may not have done the wrong surgery on the patient.” 

“You _what_?” For someone who wanted to be a doctor, Leorio was fucking _stupid_. You’d never tell him that though. 

“I performed the wrong surgery on the patient and he died.” He says it so calmly, as if it weren’t bothering him that if he had done the surgery, he’d be out of his job and in a lawsuit. 

“Leorio. How did you manage to do that… The simulation _tells_ you what you need to do…” You’re unable to hide your disbelief at his idiocy at this point. 

“I don’t fucking know!” He slams his head into his hands, and you can’t keep yourself from laughing. 

“I’m so sorry, but you’re so stupid sometimes, Rio.” You lean into his shoulder as you laugh, and Leorio feels his face heat up at the sudden contact. 

“Shut up!” He lightly pushes you as he attempts to hide the fact that he's flustered. 

“What’s your biggest issue with the simulation?” You ask once you’ve calmed down. 

“The fact that I don’t know shit about anatomy. Mainly bones.” He grumbles, grabbing his computer and pressing the reset button. 

“Need some extra lessons? I know a bit about anatomy.” Leorio has no reason to feel the heat on his face and ears at your words, just like he has no reason to have butterflies in his stomach. 

“UH.” He speaks louder than he needs to, his mind stuck in the gutter. “Yes. I uh, would like that a lot.” He almost chokes on his spit as he thinks about various other ways for him to learn about anatomy. 

“Alright. Turn around and look at me. I’ll demonstrate on you so you’re able to get it better?” You position yourself to be directly across from him as he turns himself around to face you.

“Ok, I don’t think I need to explain, but here's your phalanges,” You take his hand and run your fingers across his. “Obviously, you’ve got your wrist right above it. On the right side of your forearm is your radius and here on the left is your ulna.” To put emphasis on your words, your fingers trace his arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. 

“The bone that runs your upper arm is your humerus. Here’s your shoulder, but you should know that one already. The bone running from here to here,” You trace his collarbone with a finger, the featherlight touch making Leorio’s breath hitch in his throat. “Down the middle of your chest is your sternum, and all around that is your ribs.” You straddle him and run your hands down the middle of his chest and around his sides. 

“Um,” Leorio chokes on his spit as you wrap a hand softly around his throat. 

“Up here you’ve got cervical vertebrae, and here you’ve got your mandible.” You trace his jawline as he visibly gulps, eyes wide and face flushed as he makes eye contact with him. 

“Could you repeat what you’ve learned for me before we continue, Leorio?” You ask him as you sit back onto your heels, still straddling him. 

“I, uh,” He stutters over his words as he tries hard to ignore the painfully obvious bulge in his pants. “Your upper arm has the humerus and your forearm has the, uh, ulna and radius.” 

“What else did I teach you?” God, he’s so turned on right now he can hardly think. 

“Sternum, ribs and uh, clavicle, and the mandible...” He trails off, mind blank save for thoughts of how your hands felt on his chest. 

“You’re forgetting something.” You lean in and plant a soft kiss onto his Adam's apple. 

“Oh fuck,” He gasps as you lightly bite down onto his neck. “Cervical vertebrae…” A groan escapes his lips as you shift your weight, providing him with a small amount of friction in the spot he needs it the most. 

“Good boy!” You exclaim, and Leorio doesn’t think his erection can get any bigger. “Since you’ve been such a good boy, I think I’ll reward you, that is if you're alright with it?” Leorio isn’t sure he can rely on his words, so he just nods his head. 

Before he can realize, you're pushing him down and your perfect lips are on his. He wraps his arms around your back, pulling you flush against him as he tries to dominate the kiss. He moans into the kiss as he feels you grind lightly against him. You take the chance to slip your tongue into his mouth, running your tongue over his. You pull away for a moment to breathe, and take in the site below you. Leorio's face is flushed, a bright red painting his features. His pupils are blown, filled with lust as he stares into your eyes. He already looks absolutely wrecked and you can’t help but feel bad for teasing him. 

“You’re so hot.” He says abruptly, his embarrassment increasing by the second. “Wait, fuck, I’m sorry I didn’t mean, oh my god I’m just gonna stop talking.” He lets out an awkward laugh as his eyes dart across every corner of the room avoiding your gaze. 

You can't help but laugh at his awkwardness, reaching down to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. “You’re going to be sorry about calling me hot after we just made out?” Leorio doesn’t say anything in response due to the fact that your hands are on his chest unbuttoning his shirt. The second his shirt is unbuttoned and off his body, he looks at you with a pout. 

“Why are you looking at me like a hurt puppy, Leorio?” You ask as you look down at him.

“I’m the only one undressed.” He complains. 

“Then do something about it, Leorio.” You sit up on his lap, a smirk on your lips. He reaches forwards and grabs the hem of your shirt, pulling you towards him as he pulls it up and over your head. 

He locks you into a kiss as his hands run over your back, unclasping your bra as he does so. He works it down your shoulders and you sit up to let it fall off your body. He’s silent as he stares at your exposed chest, unable to think about anything other than how goddamn perfect you are. 

“You’re perfect.” He whispers as he brings his face to your chest and plants a kiss onto your collarbone. 

His lips never leave your skin for more than a second as he kisses your chest, his hands never leaving your sides. Your hand comes to his head and threads through his hair as his lips latch onto your nipple, one of his hands coming up to roll your other nipple between his fingers. A soft moan escapes your lips as he does so, and you push him off of you to kiss him. Your hands find his pants and unbutton them, pulling them down the best you can while staying in the kiss. 

“As much as I’d like to kiss you, I’d really rather get my pants off.” Leorio laughs sheepishly as he pulls away from the kiss and kicks his pants off.

“Of course. I wouldn’t mind putting my lips elsewhere.” You’re already pulling his boxers down and freeing his length before he’s even over how wonderful your lips felt on his.

You place a kiss on his tip before swiping your tongue down his length, hands kneading in his thighs. Leorio can’t help but stare at you, can’t help but think about how _fucking_ lucky he is, and how _great_ he already feels even though he’s hardly been touched. A loud moan escapes from between his lips as you pull him into your mouth, tongue running flat against his length as you bob your head up and down. The feeling of your tongue on his cock has his mind clouded and he can’t even bring himself to ever want someone else in your place. You hollow your cheeks as you take him deeper, deeper into your throat and closer to you and he can’t help the shaking of his thighs and the slight buck of his hips. 

“Oh my _god_.” Leorio groans, voice husky and sending shivers straight down your spine. Fuck, does he sound good and it just fuels you to provide him with the best orgasm he’d ever have.

You bob your head faster, taking him as far as you can go while one of your hand works on kneading his balls, the sounds Leorio makes growing increasingly louder with each flick of your tongue on his tip. His hips buck harder, faster, and his hand flies to your head to hold you steady. A soft moan escapes from your throat and the vibrations send him straight to heaven. 

“I’m- I’m gonna-“ He’s unable time finish his sentence because he’s already cumming down your throat the second the words leave his mouth.

“Holy _shit_.” His voice is breathy and shaking, and it turns you on more than what you already were.

“Come here,” Leorio says, pulling you up gently by your chin to kiss you passionately. 

“Leorio, fuck, that was hot.” You groan as you feel him grind against your clothed core.

“You were hot,” he says, licking your bottom lip and pulling you in for another kiss. “Fucking _mind-blowing_.” His words come out like a slight moan and it sends butterflies into your core.

“It’s time for me to thank you.” Before you can tell him no, he’s grabbing your hips and pulling off your shorts. 

Once your shorts are gone and thrown to some spot on the floor, he pulls you over his face and looks up at you with a grin. “I don’t normally pray, but I’ve got to thank god for this meal I’m about to have.” He laughs breathlessly, lips connecting to your inner thigh.

“That was- _Ah_!” You can’t hold back the moan as Leorio’s tongue flicks against your clit. “That was cheesy.” You’re already panting by his third lick.

The tip of his tongue parts your folds, sliding between the slick with ease. You’re soaked and he can’t help but smirk because it’s all because of him. His cock twitches as he thinks about the fact that you’re this soaked from him only having his lips on yours. His tongue flattens and runs the length of your cunt, lips closing around your clit and sucking whenever he reaches it. He brings a finger up and slides it oh so slowly into you, curling it upwards as he does so. As his finger thrusts inside of you, his tongue focuses on pressing into your clit, the pleasure from his ministrations causing you to see stars. He slips another finger into you, stroking that sweet spot settled deep inside of you and all you can think is his name. His name leaves your lips like a mantra as his tongue and fingers move in sync, and you’re unable to keep your hips steady. 

“ _LeorioLeorioLeorioLeorio_!” Your moans of his name spur him on, his cock already hard and twitching again.

“Oh god, I’m gonna cum- _FUCK_!” You cum hard, harder than you think you ever had around his fingers and tongue, and Leorio continues to lick you through it. 

“So?” He asks, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he pulls his face from between your thighs. 

“At least I know your mouth isn’t only good for talking.” You pant, a small laugh escaping you as Leorio pouts.

“Hey! Did you not hear yourself?” He laughs, moving out from underneath you to wrap you into a hug.

“You were fucking _amazing_ , Leorio.” His lips pull into a wide grin at your words, proud of what he was able to accomplish. 

“Now, I’m gonna fuck your brains out.” He pushes you down, lips pushing harshly against yours, a small clack! of your teeth hitting each other. 

“What’s with the sudden confidence?” You ask between kisses.

“You’re just so fucking hot, and _god_ those sounds. Fuck, this is way better than how I would’ve thought- and how you teased me before? I’m so fucking horny because of you and I’m finally getting the chance to act on it,” his eyes are clouded with lust as he speaks, moving over every inch of your face. “Was that too much? Fuck sorry-“ You shut him by pulling his head down to yours and shoving your tongue into his mouth the second he lets out a groan.

“ _Fuck…_ ” He groans after the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting the two of you together. 

“Are you gonna fuck my brains out or what?” 

“God yes.” He's already thrusting into you, hands lacing into yours above your head.

Leorio starts off slowly, pulling out halfway before slowly sliding himself back in. His hands are laced tightly in yours, so tight both of your knocks are white. With each thrust, you match his rhythm with your hips and god, does it feel great. Neither of you two are able to contain the moans that escape your lips, and in fear of being too loud, Leorio latches his lips to your neck. He bites down softly, teeth sinking into your skin just enough to leave a mark, and his tongue slides over it in an attempt to dull the pain. 

“Oh god, Leorio.” Your voice is quiet, you’re too focused on the way he’s making you feel to muster up enough strength to speak. 

“ _Ffffuck_ … you feel so good, angel.” His voice is deeper than usual, and god it’s hot.

You clench around his cock, and he can’t help how his thrusts become faster, more sporadic as he feels you pulling him in further and further, pulling him closer to you. His hips buck up to meet yours harder, lips meeting yours as you try to get as close together as possible. He unlaces one of his hands to reach down, fingers going straight to run circles on your clit as the two of you near your release. Neither of you are able to stop the string of curses and each other’s names from leaving your lips, and you almost think you’ll ascend to nirvana. 

“ _Leorio_!” You cry out, your orgasm shooting through you. His fingers never leave your clit and his thrusts become slower, fucking you through your orgasm. 

“Oh my god.” He groans, unable to keep himself from spilling his seed inside of you. 

“Leorio holy shit,” you’re panting hard, a sheen of sweat layering your skin. “That was- holy shit.” You’re at a lack of words, unable to stop the twitching of your thighs. 

“Yeah, I agree.” He’s out of breath, words almost unintelligible due to his panting. 

Leorio pulls out from you, flopping down beside you and rolls to his side to face you. He looks absolutely fucked, and you make sure to take a mental picture that you’re sure you’ll never be able to forget. His eyes are half lidded, lips turned upwards in a sleepy grin, his features are angelic almost, bliss easily readable. God, he looks good normally but _fuck_ , does he look _really_ good. 

“Stop staring at me.” Leorio’s soft chuckle snaps you from your trance.

“You were doing the same thing.” You laugh back, scooting closer to him to lay your head on his chest. 

“Wait, we should get cleaned up before we pass out.” Leorio gently eases you off him as he sits up, tired eyes filled with care.

“O-oh, okay,” Your face heats up because god, how can one man be so sweet?

“Do- do you mind taking a bath together?” A hand rubs at the back of his neck as a blush tints his face. Of course he’d be embarrassed asking if you’d want to take a bath after he’s just rearranged your insides, you think. 

“That sounds like heaven, honestly.” A wide smile paints his features as he walks to the bathroom to get the water ready.


End file.
